26 Times
by NightmareNocturne
Summary: Just one of those little alphabet stories...I'll start with characters, then move to pairings later. Rated K plus for safety reasons. Pairings: Phinabella, Femily, Canderemy. New chapters are up!
1. Part One: Phineas Flynn

**PnF: 26 Times**

Just one of those little fics with the alphabet theme, so I can get used to the system on here. I'll start with characters, but I'll move into relationships later. And now I'm gonna be clichéd and start with…

**Chapter One: Phineas Flynn**

A is for Accepting

Everyone has their flaws. It was Phineas' special skill to be able to see past them all.

B is for Brave

When anyone was in trouble, Phineas would always be the first there. And he would always be the first one to mount a rescue attempt.

C is for Cheerful

Phineas never dwelt on the past. His happy-go-lucky personality was the reason he was liked by so many people.

D is for Daring

"That's a risk I'll have to take," Phineas said, as he fell back from the group to help Isabella.

E is for Enthusiastic

Phineas could get excited about literally _anything_. From games, to chores, he even got excited at bedtime, planning what to do when he woke up tomorrow.

F is for Friendship

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry!" said the young girl who had walked into him.

"It's fine," Phineas said, getting to his feet. "So, going someplace in a hurry?"

"I've got to get home, quickly." The girl said. As she began to walk away, Phineas called after her.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The girl turned. "Isabella." She said. "Yours?"

"Phineas." He said. "So, I'll see you around?"

Isabella smiled. "Sure." She said, before turning and skipping away up the street.

Isabella, at the age of five, was his first friend outside of his house.

G is for Generous

If anyone needed anything done in a hurry, Phineas made sure that he and Ferb were on the case, and had it done by the end of the day.

H is for Hyper

"Candace, Candace, Candace!" Said the four-year-old Phineas.

"What, what, what?" Candace said with irritation.

"I'm bored." Phineas said.

Candace almost bashed her head on the desk. He was so hard to keep pleased, because he was so eager to see and do everything.

I is for Inquisitive

"I wonder what's in here…" The seven-year-old murmured, holding a shell up to his face. "Ow!" The boy's eyes watered as the crab, unhappy at being disturbed, clawed the end of his nose.

"Haven't you heard, Phineas?" Linda said gently, pulling the crab away. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"But I'm not a cat!" Phineas protested.

J is for Jocular

Phineas could make a joke out of practically anything. They ranged from hilariously bad to genuinely funny, and anywhere in-between.

K is for Kind

When the strange green-blue creature had wandered into their backyard, Phineas had been the one who insisted they keep him.

When the others wouldn't take the responsibility, he was the one who named him, and who cared for him with all his heart.

And he was the one who turned the opinion of the household, and convinced them to care for Perry too.

L is for Lively

He tossed and turned in bed, rolling over and over, until…THWACK!

Phineas' eyes shot open as he fell onto the floor, and Ferb gave him a concerned look from the opposite bed.

"Heh, sorry about that." Phineas said. "Lively dreams, you know?"

M is for Miniature

Phineas never really cared that he was shorter than everyone else. Heck, he could be ant-sized and he wouldn't mind, as long as he could still enjoy his day.

N is for Naïve

Isabella never knew why Phineas was so oblivious to love. It made for extra embarrassment on their first date.

"So, did you finally notice that I loved you all these years?" Isabella said teasingly, batting her eyelashes.

"All these years?" Phineas said. He thought for a moment, then went and bashed his head on the nearest brick wall. "Sorry." He mumbled, "Sorry I was so naïve."

O is for Odd

"How do you come up with this stuff?" Isabella said in awe, staring up at their newly-made rotating restaurant.

"I don't know." Phineas said with a chuckle. "Maybe it's just how my mind works."

P is for Protective

The first time Isabella met Ferb, she tipped her head in confusion. "Why is your hair green?" She said. Knowing that Ferb would likely not answer, Phineas jumped in.

"It's natural, from his mother's side." He said. "He doesn't talk much; he's more of a man of action."

"Fair enough." Isabella said. "Sorry if I seemed rude."

"It's fine." Phineas said.

Q is for Quick-Thinking

As the round saw blade in the woodwork room caught Isabella's hair, she squealed in pain and fear. After a second, she was able to pull away. She turned to see the saw eating a severed portion of her hair, and Phineas standing with a pair of scissors.

R is for Red

Phineas liked having red hair; it was something uncommon. And to be an individual was all that he ever wanted.

S is for Step-Brother

Phineas was lying quietly on his bed, four years old, when he heard the door open and his mother came in with her new partner, who he recognized. Another person came nervously in; a young green-haired boy who was quite tall for his age.

"Phineas, this is your new step-brother, Ferb." Linda said. "He's your age, so you should get along fine."

As the door was closed again, Ferb remained standing near it, apparently unsure of what to do. Phineas climbed down from his bed and toddled over on his little legs.

"Hi, I'm Phineas!" He said brightly. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ferb." The other boy said quietly, his accent very pronounced.

"So, what do you want to do?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged. "You don't talk much, do you?" Ferb shook his head. "That's cool. You don't have to if you don't want to; I've got more than enough talking in me for the both of us!"

T is for Tough

The Flynn-Fletchers ran to the staircase after they heard a "THUD", followed by a loud "CRACK", and a whimper of pain. Phineas was at the bottom of the stairs, his wrist twisted.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Candace said, helping him up.

"I'm fine…fine." Phineas said, then flinched as his hand touched the stair-rail.

U is for Unique

"I've always found it so interesting that all things are unique." Phineas said, as he continued his speech for biology class. "Even things that seem the same are different on the inside. It's always been-"

"Sorry, Flynn, but I'll have to stop you there." His teacher said, with a slight smile. "You're already ten minutes over the limit for the speech."

V is for Voracious

No matter how old, how big, or how experienced, Phineas could out-eat anyone in Danville…well, except maybe Ferb. There were some questions that could never be answered, and the reason for both boys' appetites was one of them.

W is for Watchful

As he ran down the dark corridor, he saw a shadow pass up ahead. Quickly, he shot, and was rewarded with a loud "BEEP".

"Ugh," Isabella said, removing her suit. "How do you always beat me at laser tag?"

"It's a skill; I always keep an eye out." Phineas answered.

X is for X-Ray

"Well, Mr. Flynn, it appears you've fractured your wrist." The doctor said, holding up an X-Ray.

Phineas studied the image, then shrugged. "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Y is for Youthful

Even as he got older, Phineas was always full of child-like glee. He passed this on to his children, and the trait continued down the generations.

Z is for Zany

"You guys are so crazy!" Candace yelled, seeing the giant waterslide in the backyard.

"I can't help it!" Phineas called back, from the top of the slide. "It's just the way I am!"

With this, he leapt head first down the slide.

**Well, that was entertaining. Personally I liked the ones for "F", "S" and "Z". And I might turn the one for "D" into a fanfic in itself. So…R&R, and Mirror-chan is out, PEACE! **


	2. Part Two: Ferb Fletcher

**So, second chapter, and thank you to my one reviewer! Also, if you want me to rant about how awesome YOUR story is in my author's notes, mention it in a review, I'll check it out and get back to you. And also also, I'm working on an actual story (well, if you count just making it up in my head as I go along), though at the moment it's seeming a bit too much like some other ones I've read. Namely Over-Complexity by DasScnabeltier, which you should totally go and read RIGHT NOW. But anyway, I'm rambling. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

26 Times

Chapter Two: Ferb Fletcher **(Oh, didn't see that coming, did you?)**

A is for Academic

He spent so much of his time reading, that he was occasionally seen as a human encyclopaedia, even by Phineas. It didn't bother him, though, since he knew it was true.

B is for Bold

So, he was a little strange at times. He knew others saw him that way, but he was brave enough to be himself, and wouldn't have it any other way.

C is for Candace

He did love his sister, even though he didn't show it often. But he never understood why she was so determined that their mother should see what they were doing.

D is for Dad

In the months between mothers, his father had always been there for him. When he found out they were moving, he was daunted. But, with a little help from his dad, he made it with his head held high.

E is for Eccentric

Sometimes, when the occasion called for it, he'd take their invention one step further with some crazy idea that had popped up during the build. It was his little way of taking advantage of the situation.

F is for Fearless

Nothing surprised him. Or at least that's how he made it seem. And not even a little risk would get between him and success in his and Phineas' plans.

G is for Green

He had lost count now of how many people had asked him about his green hair. And whenever they asked, and he decided to answer, the answer was always the same.

"It came from my mother. And it's how I remember her."

H is for History

If he had inherited one interest from his father's influence, then it was definitely his love of history. Ancient or modern, human or animal, natural or mechanical, he was interested in all of it. And just like his father, it was another of his drawing qualities.

I is for Inspirational

When he was quiet, he was just another one in the group. When he spoke, and spoke to influence, he could rally entire cities.

J is for Joyful

Though he expressed so little emotion, he truly loved his life as it was. If he had never met Phineas, he was sure that he would have felt something missing from his life.

K is for Kinney

Emily Kinney had been his first friend. They had done everything together. And when he had moved away it had hurt both of them. So many years later, he met her again; and he saw that she had not changed from the kind, thoughtful girl of his youth.

L is for Laconic

Laconism; the brevity of speech, had always been a habit of his. By not overusing words, he knew whatever he said would be taken seriously, at least to a point. But as he grew older, he began to draw out of this habit; slowly but surely.

M is for Mother

He barely remembered her; she had died not two years after his birth. But he remembered one thing, and that was her smiling face. Green hair, blue eyes, like him. So he could remember her every day when he looked in the mirror.

N is for Nocturne

It wasn't uncommon for him to be unable to sleep. On these nights, he would simply sit on the windowsill, staring into the night, and thinking about anything until he finally dozed off.

O is for Opposite

Some say that he was a perfect opposite of his brother; green to Phineas' red, tall to short, quiet to talkative, calm to hyper. Temperance to fire, and Phineas was a push for his occasional caution. But, you know what they say; opposites attract.

P is for Phineas

Having no siblings and few friends had made Ferb's early years hard. But after meeting Phineas, a whole new world of invention, engineering and adventure was opened up to the both of them, and they seized the opportunity gladly.

Q is for Quirky

"Remind me _why_ you painted the stadium fire-hydrant red?" Phineas said quizzically, gazing up at the sports stadium they had created that day. Ferb shrugged.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time?" Phineas asked. He nodded. Phineas shook his head. "Ah, well, I guess your quirks know best."

R is for Reliable

Whether he was needed to talk to, to help build, to give advice, or anything else, he would always be there, and give anything his all.

S is for Stoic

Some people found it strange that he didn't express his emotions often. His friends were used to it, and knew that when he did show emotion, it was sincere.

T is for Trustworthy

If you needed to get something off your chest, but know that it would never be told, he would be your first choice.

U is for Unpredictable

Due to his mixture of habits and quirks, you could never be quite sure what he'd do next. It annoyed some people, but spontaneity was an encouraged trait in the Flynn-Fletcher family.

V is for Vanessa

He had loved her, once. But he soon realized that it wouldn't work. As he moved on, he found another love, and now the two were friends.

Nothing more, nothing less.

W is for Witty

If you even _thought_ about making a snide little quip about him, or anyone he knew, expect a cutting comeback about two seconds later, delivered professionally and without hesitation.

X is for Xenophobia

He had always been a little wary around strangers, because of the bullying he had endured as a child. He wouldn't even speak in front of a person until he knew whether they were a friend or an enemy.

Y is for Yearly

Once a year, the family returned to England, to see the sights, and to spend a little time with Ferb's grandparents. And once a year, he and his father would visit the cemetery, and leave a single white rose on his mother's grave.

Z is for Zigzag

"You're so unpredictable, Ferb." Phineas said one day, with a smile. "I mean, I've known you for so long, and even I'm not quite sure what goes on in your head."

Ferb chuckled softly. "Maybe that's the way I like to be."

**Alright, DONE, and I officially want to smash my computer right now, 'cuz the MS word's gone all weird on me. Anywho, the inspiration for "I" came from the episode "The Lizard Whisperer", where Ferb pretty much rallies the whole city,** "**L" is from the fact that he seems to be talking more in later episodes, the word for "N", nocturne, means a night scene, and Emily Kinney is not my character. She belongs to disneygirl10 of deviantART. Anyway, R&R. Mirror-chan is out (again), PEACE! (Oh, and also, the "opposites attract line, NOT in a slashy way. Thought you ought to know.)  
**


	3. Part Three: Candace Flynn

**So, the THIRD chapter, and after this one I'll probably go into pairings, (mostly because I'm running out of words that start with X) unless I decide to do an Isabella chapter. The reviews are much appreciated, too. And I might be writing a little pairing fluff fanfic at some point. So watch out for that one. But, anyway…moving on, it's time for…**

**Chapter Three: Candace Flynn**

A is for Aggravation

She didn't even know _how_ the boys got rid of their inventions at the end of the day, and she didn't care. All she knew was that they were always gone, and her parents thought she was crazy.

She'd show them one day.

B is for Busted

Her friends called it a 'little problem'. Her parents called it an 'unhealthy obsession'. The fact was, she was absolutely determined to catch her brothers in the act, and she wouldn't give up until that day came.

C is for Crush

She had loved Jeremy for as long as she could remember. She would do whatever it took to please him, just to see his smile and hear a kind word. He made her feel like she was appreciated.

The day she found out he returned her feelings, her heart soared like a dove.

D is for Doting

Sure, she got irritated when the boys were annoying her; whether they meant to or not, it was a natural thing. But when they weren't, she was a doting older sister to rival any other.

E is for Envious

Candace was prone to envy. And the reason that she was so determined to see her brothers caught was that she knew she would never get away with the same things.

F is for Father

He had left the family when she was a young girl. She never knew why. And she never saw him again. But he was still her father, and she still wondered about him sometimes, and what caused him to leave.

G is for Guarded

She never let her family help her with her problems. She would try to handle it herself; if that failed, she'd turn to her friends.

Unfortunately for her, Phineas and Ferb never quite understood that.

H is for Help

Mostly, the plans were crazy, and she wanted no part of them.

However, if there was potential to benefit her, or someone she cared about, she was in.

I is for Immature

She always tried to act as though she was an adult, and it did fool some people. However, in reality, she was just as playful and unsure as she had been in her childhood.

J is for Just

In her eyes, she was always doing what was right. Sadly, not everyone shared her point of view on the matter.

K is for Kiss

She had always dreamed of her first kiss being shared with the one person she loved most. When it finally happened; on a clear night, music playing, and the fresh feeling of triumph searing through her veins, it was even better than she could possibly have imagined.

L is for Lonely

She could sometimes seem a little clingy; she was lost without her friends and family. In truth, she was only lonely; she needed people to support her, and she needed to feel as if she belonged.

M is for Musical

She was talented; no one could deny that. So, when she was cast to star in the first musical held by her high school, no-one was surprised when, on the show's conclusion, the entire audience gave her a two-minute standing ovation.

N is for Neurotic

On her better days, she would even admit it herself. Her neuroses would sometimes prevent her from living life to the fullest, but to the people who knew her, they were just another part of the lovably crazy package.

O is for Overreaction

The first time she was asked out on a date, she instantly called two of her friends, told them, and then spent the next five minutes screaming with excitement into her phone.

P is for Perfectionist

"Candace," Stacy began, as she watched her friend dig through her wardrobe, "you do realize the dance isn't until next week?"

"Sure, sure, Stacy." Candace said, without looking, "But I need to make sure I have the perfect outfit. If I don't, then I need time to find one."

Q is for Quizzical

Candace had so many different states; it was hard to tell which one she was in at any given time. It was just another of life's big mysteries.

R is for Robust

No matter how many times the same scene played out each day, she was completely ready to go at it again the next. She knew that, if she kept trying, her effort would one day pay off. And that day, she would be ready.

S is for Sly

A lot of the time, the boys (or at least, one of them) didn't even realize Candace wanted evidence of their plans. Any chance she got to get close enough, she would begin to think of ways to turn the situation to her favour.

T is for Talkative

"Ohmygosh, Stacy, you know how I said yesterday that I heard Jeremy saying to Coltrane that he should totally ask you on a date? And Coltrane said that he was going to?"

"Yeah, of course." Stacy said.

"Well, I was totally right, wasn't I?" Candace said excitedly.

U is for Uncontrollable

When Candace set her mind to something, she would do it, no matter what anyone said. She refused to be told what to do, and it had got so that many of her friends didn't even try.

V is for Volatile

When she was in a bad mood, anything would set her off, innocent or otherwise. And there was one thing which would be guaranteed to push her over the edge, accidentally, every time…

"_Phineas!_"

W is for Wishful

If she had one wish, it was this; that she could live her life accepted by those around her. Now she only hoped that it would come true.

X is for Xavier

After her marriage to Jeremy, she had three children; Xavier, Amanda and Fred. And no matter how often she looked at them, it made her smile how much they now reminded her of herself, Phineas and Ferb, so many years ago.

Y is for Yelling

She'd never understood the 'anti-yelling' rules in museums; it wasn't like there was anything to wake up. And every time, without fail, she would get herself kicked out for overreacting to some minor detail.

Z is for Zero

She had zero tolerance for anything she viewed as wrong. And she had the determination and the force to make sure that nothing she had a problem with went unchecked.

**Wow, it's so much easier writing for Candace than it is writing for the boys; probably because I always write for girls in my original stories. Anyway, a few of these references came from the singularly awesome episode, 'Summer Belongs to You!', including parts of 'C', 'D', 'G', 'H', 'I' and 'K'. 'X' was a reference to 'Quantum Boogaloo'; 'Y' was a reference to 'It's About Time!'; and 'O' was a reference to 'Journey to the Centre of Candace'. Also, my daily recommendation: go and read Alphabet Soup by 'Lil Miss Kandy Kane. It's all kinds of awesome and adorable.**

**Mirror-chan is out, peace!**


	4. Part Four: Isabella Garcia Shapiro

**Okay, so I caved in to myself and decided to slot in an Isabella chapter before I go on to the pairings. And I've noticed recently that you never notice how much is in the dictionary until you're in it looking purely for adjectives. So many words. Anyway, hope you like!**

**Chapter Four: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**

A is for Adventurous

Whether it was with her Fireside Girls troop or with Phineas and Ferb, Isabella was always up for an adventure. And she was always prepared for anything.

B is for Bright

Though she wasn't quite at the boys' scale, she was far above average in intelligence, and was a great leader and planner.

C is for Cry

Isabella had never been too proud to cry. She tried not to, but sometimes it all became too much; she felt like all hope was lost, then she just broke down.

D is for Destiny

She had always felt that her first meeting with Phineas had been destined to happen; star crossed lovers brought together at first sight.

Unfortunately, destiny didn't count on the boy being quite that naive.

E is for Energetic

Isabella could keep going for hours without rest, going over all terrain until she would finally crash during the night. Everyone agreed that it was hard to keep up, but there were two people always prepared to do so.

F is for Fiery

Isabella was incredibly defensive of her friends, even more so of her crush. Insult or threaten any of her friends, and you'd have her to deal with. And she would be none too forgiving about it, either.

G is for Goals

She had her own little life goals planned out, and she strived to make sure they came true. Nothing came between her and her goals.

H is for Hiding

"Ready or not, here I come." Came a playful voice from a distance. She heard the sound of feet crossing the grass, and burrowed deeper into her hiding place. Minutes later, she heard rustling, and a triangular head appeared in front of her own.

"Hey Isabella." Phineas said. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hiding from you." Isabella said, a playful note of annoyance in her voice.

"Too bad." Phineas said with a laugh. "You're it."

I is for Icy

Her friends only usually saw one side of her; loving, sweet, and caring to all. Get on her wrong side, however, and you should be prepared for a cold, unforgiving ice princess; snarky, witty and cutting in her remarks.

J is for Jet

Jet, ebony, raven; so many different ways to describe her silky black locks. But she was all for simplicity; people could describe it how they liked.

K is for Kaleidoscope

Isabella giggled as she looked through the little tube. "There's so many different colours and patterns." She said. "Just like there are in the world."

L is for Light

Phineas looked quickly behind him as he placed Isabella carefully onto the ground. "You're so light." He commented. Isabella blushed.

"Th-thank you." She stammered.

M is for Midnight

Her dark blue eyes exerted a certain allure to all who gazed into their crystalline depths. They were always full of sparkle and joy, unaffected by the clouding of sorrows, and reflected so clearly all that they could see.

N is for Nightingale

Isabella could sing as sweetly as a bird, and the people lucky enough to hear her always told her so.

O is for Obsession

Is it wrong to be obsessed with the one you love? Isabella had never thought so; quite the contrary, as she would instantly recite the events of a whole day with her love as soon as she returned home.

P is for Pinky

When she had gone to the stray animal shelter, she hadn't expected to find anything she and her parents would like. But as they passed the final cage, a charming little Chihuahua presented itself, and they instantly fell for its cute little face.

Q is for Query

She was very curious as a child, and her mother always encouraged it. Better to learn things now, she said, then waste time asking questions when she was older.

R is for Rain

A four year old girl stood in the rain, staring up at the sky. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, shattering her little world. She turned and saw a familiar face.

"What is it, Isabella?" Phineas asked, in a curious tone.

"The sky is crying." She said, turning to look again.

S is for Secret

The first people she had told about her crush had been the Fireside Girls. Then Candace. And somehow Ferb had found out. Practically everyone knew...then again, practically everyone but Phineas.

T is for Time

After her year twelve graduation, she sat with her two closest friends; the same ones as when she was ten, now joined by another – the polite blonde, Emily. As she stared vaguely into the distance, trying to comprehend that she was leaving, she thought of only one thing.

"Promise me that this will never change. How we are...how strong our friendship is. Promise me that it will never change." She said softly – this thought was for her friends, and her friends only.

"Promise." Phineas said.

"Promise." Said Emily and Ferb.

U is for Unicorn

As she grew up, her love of unicorns became less and less obvious. No one knew by the time she was in high school.

But in the bottom of her cupboard, there always sat a patched, dirty, cuddly stuffed unicorn from when she was five. It meant so much to her, for so many reasons. Not least that it was the first gift given to her by Phineas.

V is for Vocal

Isabella was very talkative when she wanted to be, but she knew when to knuckle down and work hard, and when to shut up and focus. Any other time, though, she could talk non-stop.

W is for Whisper

The day of her sixteenth birthday was the day of the big dance for her school year. She would always remember, as she was led onto the dance floor and the soft music played, as her crush of twelve years leaned down close to her ear, and whispered in an alluring tone, "I love you, Isabella."

Her heart stopped for a second, and the world fell away as the two of them moved together through the spotlight.

X is for Xylophone

It had been the first instrument she was introduced to, and was the prelude for the prodigious musical talent that she would show later in life.

Y is for Yesterday

She didn't always live in the moment, and there were some days where she would just dwell in the past. But she would move on, and be the same happy girl by the end of the day.

Z is for Zealous

She was excitable some days, reserved others. But on the days when she felt like it, her enthusiasm could only be rivalled by one person, and that was Phineas.

**And this one is, like, majorly supportive of Phinabella, so yeah. And I'm also thinking about ditching the alphabet thing for the pairing chapters, and just using 26 words, because I have officially run out of X-words and Z-words. Also, please see my previous disclaimer about Emily Kinney. My favourite one from this lot would probably be either "M" or "T". Anyway, until the next chapter (btw, don't know when I'll update, 'cuz I have a huge assignment that I totally left to the last minute), I am out. Peace!**


	5. Part Five: Phinabella

**Well, I don't have a lot to talk about today, so I'm going to take this opportunity to thank people! So, thanks to cupcakez12 for reviewing my first two chapters, and to Lancelot Varianter for being a constant reviewer. And I was also most honoured and pleased to get a review from DasSchnabeltier, so thank you very much too. You're all awesome. And now, without further ado (oh, wait, except for the fact that the pairing chapters will take place at various ages, so it might be confusing)…**

**Chapter Five: Phinabella**

1. Radiance

As Isabella stepped out of her room, wearing her new pink dress, Phineas let out a low whistle.

"What do you think?" Isabella said shyly, as her hair caught the light.

"You look like an angel." Phineas said.

2. Sympathy

It had been a week since Isabella had broken her leg, and Phineas had come to visit her every day. And every day, he would burst with the same questions.

"Does it hurt? How long will you be like this? Do you need anything?" Isabella smiled. She really didn't need such worrying on her part, but she didn't need to tell him that.

She simply let the knowledge that he cared so deeply for her wash through her body and mind.

3. Echo

No one had understood them on that school trip to the Danville canyon, when they had their fun simply calling each other from the opposite sides, and letting their voices reflect themselves from the stone walls.

4. Dream

As the sun broke over the still seas, Isabella leaned into her crush, who stroked her hair in reply. She could watch this sight forever…

…Until five seconds later, when her alarm went off.

5. Shadow

As Isabella walked quickly down the pathway, a shadow crossed the path ahead, and she saw a figure dart into the bushes. With a burst of speed, she ran forward, and grabbed their arm as they made to run away.

"Tag." Isabella said simply to Phineas. "You're it."

6. Flight

"Are you sure this thing works?" Isabella said nervously, tugging at the straps of the pink jetpack.

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Would I be asking you to use it if I wasn't?" He said, adjusting the strap of his red one. "Come on, let's fly!"

Isabella flicked the switch with trepidation, and was pleasantly surprised at the calm rise of the pack.

"I told you." Phineas said. "Now, wanna race?"

7. Shatter

A tear fell to the ground, onto the broken remains of what had, until recently, been a glass ornament. Phineas put his arm around Isabella.

"It's fine." He said quietly. "We can fix it. Okay?"

Isabella nodded, wiping her eyes. "Okay." She affirmed.

8. Velvet

As the loose material ran through her fingers, Isabella turned to her unwilling shopping buddy. "Do you think this would suit me?" She asked Phineas, who was looking incredibly bored.

"Isabella, I'm not the 'fashion' type." He said. "Personally, I think it's fine, but it's your dress. You decide."

Isabella turned back to the dress. "If it's fine by you, it's fine by me." She whispered.

9. Ripple

As the stone skipped across the water, ripples burst from the impact points, breaking the reflections of the two lovebirds.

"I bet I can get further." Isabella said.

"You're on." Invited Phineas.

10. Dare

"Okay, my turn." Isabella said slyly, looking around the group until her eyes rested on Phineas. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess." Phineas said.

"I dare you…" Isabella began, then thought for a second. "…to kiss me. You've never done that in front of the others."

Phineas flushed. "Isabella, that's-" He was interrupted by the others.

"Come on, Phineas." Emily said with a giggle. "You've all seen Ferb and I. Now it's your turn."

"B-but you're more…I don't know…bold." Phineas said, as Isabella moved closer. He fought back playfully as Isabella pushed him onto his back, pressing his arms into the ground as she leant over him.

"Izzy, I-" His last words were muffled as she pressed her lips to his. He gave up, and let himself be lost in the kiss.

11. Moon

It was the night of full moon, and the shimmering orb shone brightly in the sky like an otherworldly lantern.

"Is there anything more beautiful?" Isabella said quietly.

"I can think of one thing." Phineas said. Isabella giggled.

"You're so corny." She said. He grinned.

"Maybe so. But it's still true." He said.

12. Lonely

Phineas was almost ashamed to say it, but there were some days when he needed company badly. On days when Ferb was out with Emily, he would sit listlessly on his bed, unwilling to share his problem with anyone. Until the day Isabella found out. After that, he knew that any time it happened, he could count on her.

Just like he could always count on her.

13. Fallen

At the cracking sound, Isabella had rushed to Phineas' side. His leg was bent at an awkward angle, and his usually happy face was pale.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly. He nodded resolutely, but let out a gasp of pain when he tried to stand up.

"I-I can't stand." He said shakily. Isabella pulled him up gently.

"Here, lean on me." She offered. "I'll get you to the nurse."

"Thanks, Izzy." He said, settling his weight into her.

14. Mist

Phineas woke that morning to a cold, damp mist pressing against the windowpanes. He rolled out of bed, and walked over to the window. As he placed his hand on the cold glass, he wondered if Isabella was awake yet, to see this strange and beautiful sight.

Little did he know that across the street, Isabella was doing exactly the same.

15. Imagine

"We've known each other for so long." Phineas said mildly, letting the breeze play across his face. "Did you really mean what you said, that you liked me for that long?"

Isabella sat up, and turned her head, the wind catching her hair to make it flow around her face. "Of course I did." She said.

Phineas leaned back, with a smile. "I never knew. Imagine that."

Isabella smiled too. "Yeah." She murmured. "Imagine that."

16. Fire

As the flames continued to consume the science block, Phineas made his way swiftly through the debris, sustained by the thought that in there, somewhere, was Isabella. He thought he heard a squeal as a pillar fell beside him, and he turned to see Isabella's smoke-stained face, crouching in the wreckage with a look of pure terror. Without a second thought, he scooped her up, dodging the falling bricks and concrete, clambering over the slowly heating piles of twisted steel and glass. As they burst into the fresh air, he ran another hundred metres to where the rest of the school had assembled. As they both collapsed of exhaustion and smoke inhalation, his last thought was this;

_If Isabella is gone, it's all my fault._

17. Recovery

After they had both been treated for minor burns, and mostly recovered from the effects of smoke inhalation, Isabella took Phineas aside.

"You know," She said, "if you had died because of me, I never would have forgiven myself if I had lived."

"Perhaps not," Phineas replied, "but I never would have forgiven myself if I left you to die."

18. Vision

As Isabella stared into the distant hills, she began to wonder where the relationship would go. Would it work? Or would it fall apart, like so many others did? In her heart, she knew. She knew that nothing in all the worlds would keep them apart.

19. Fear

Isabella shrank closer to Phineas as they moved quickly through the shadowy wood. Every sound was a trigger for the hair to rise in her neck; every movement made her shake with fright.

"Don't worry." Phineas said quietly to her. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you."

20. Mystery

Isabella was filled with fury and fear, sadness and indignation. She had just heard about the kidnapping. Her thoughts were conflicted; fury at the kidnapper, fear for her crush, her friend, her soulmate. And through all these thoughts, one came to the fore.

_I'll find him. No matter what it takes._

21. Harmony

As the sweet song of the strings swept shyly through the empty auditorium, the two creators felt the power of that moment. They were in tune with life, with the world, with each other. And they both had the same thought.

_I wouldn't give this for the world._

22. Reflection

As a lone leaf fell to the soft grass below, an innocent note shattered the silence of the yard.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked in a sing-song voice. Phineas looked up, prepared for his favourite part of the morning – the opportunity to see himself reflected in those beautiful midnight orbs.

23. Sorrow

His sheets were soaked with tears, but he couldn't stop – he was almost embarrassed. A grown boy of seventeen, and he couldn't even hold back his whirl of emotion for Perry's passing. Isabella stroked his back softly, murmuring words of comfort. He sniffled, and raised his head for a second.

"I-I'm sorry." He said, his voice shaky. "I sh-should be stronger th-than this…"

Isabella cooed softly. "We all have moments like this." She whispered. "The hurt passes, in time…"

24. Messenger

As Phineas opened his locker, he noticed a folded piece of pink paper in one of his books. He eased it out carefully, and noticed that it was folded into a bird. He smiled. Isabella's messenger 'pigeons' were easily recognizable. As he unfolded it and read the message, his grin widened, and he left for his next class with a feeling of contentment that nothing could dent.

25. Sunset

As the tangerine flames disappeared over the rim of her world, Isabella lost herself in the beautiful sight, until a soft caress awoke her to her boyfriend's presence. He looked over to the fading light, then back to her face.

"Time to go, Izzy." He said softly, not wanting to break the moment.

"Just one more minute…" Isabella said. With that, they both watched the faint echoes of light vanish below the horizon.

26. Eternity

Years had passed since those experiences, but they were still perfect, untarnished memories for the both of them. The dark, midnight blue crystal on Isabella's ring glinted as her memories flooded through her mind. Emotions whirled around inside her head, meaning almost nothing as she drank in the magic of the moment. All this passed in only a second, as she opened her eyes to meet the gaze of the man standing before her, the one she had loved, and will continue to love for as long as she is alive. She took a deep breath, and prepared to say the two words which would change their world forever.

"I do."

**Wow…I actually made myself tear up a bit writing 23. And I'm sorry this is so long, unless you like that sort of thing. Also, 20 is based on an idea I had for a fic, which I may just write after this one. But anyway, R&R, and I will see you later. Mirror-chan is out, peace!**


	6. Part Six: Femily

**Right, so, I've had a comment asking for a Vanessa chapter, and a request/thinly veiled threat for one about Perry, because of 23 in my last chapter (I couldn't think of anything else that would make Phineas break down like that short of someone dying). So, I'll do those ones as chapters after the pairings. So, please don't set the Sixth Dimension and your dreaded security system on me, DasSchnabeltier, I'll get around to it. And the Vanessa chapter for you, cupcakez12. But for now, 'tis time for…**

**Chapter Six: Femily**

1. Silence

The two could sit together in silence for as long as they liked; some people may see it as a sign of awkwardness, but it had become a habit for Ferb and Emily.

And they knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

2. Nightmare

Emily tossed and turned in her sleep, visions of horror passing behind her eyes. She sat straight upright, barely holding back a scream so as not to wake the other eight in the tent. Ever the light sleeper, Ferb opened one eye and sat up, giving Emily a questioning gaze.

"It's fine…" She said softly. "Just go back to sleep."

He looked at her for a second longer, then hesitantly laid back down and closed his eyes again. Emily watched him as his breathing fell into the rhythmic pattern of sleep, and sighed.

If only he knew what had caused her nightmare.

3. Boundless

The vast forest was laid out before them, passing into the mists at the edge of their vision. The beauty was in the simplicity, and Emily was quick to comment on this.

"It's so pretty, yet so simple." She said. "Things don't need complexity to be beautiful."

Ferb nodded in silent agreement, and they both stood and watched the life of the forest pass by.

4. Sapphire

The first time they had looked into each other's eyes, they had truly connected. Sapphire into sapphire, sharing the allure of a sweet, intelligent stare. And in that moment, they had one thought.

_No one can take this away from us. Ever._

5. Farewell

It seemed so long ago now, the sad day when the two four year olds had to part. They thought they would never see each other; but fond memories and fateful happenings had brought them together again. Now the two made up for time lost, and what could have been became reality.

6. Indigo

The dusky purple of the sky was reflected in the clear water of the lake. Schools of fish parted as two shadows cast their figures over the glassy surface. Their hands were intertwined, and they watched their mirror images shatter with the illusion of a still surface. In the silence, a bird called. All that mattered in the moment was them, as nature moved in its endless cycles, and all things moved forward around them.

7. Eclipse

The moon shone a dull red over the world, as the total lunar eclipse took hold. As the two looked up at the strange and wonderful sight, Emily sighed.

"Such a strange night." She said. "Strange and beautiful. Just like someone else I know."

Ferb smiled. "You or me?" He said softly.

Emily stared back into the sky. "Both of us." She concluded.

8. Fury

Emily stared into the eyes of the man, burning with rage. How _dare_ he manipulate her like that? As she prepared for the inevitable explosion, she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. Her anger shrank in shame, and she dipped her head in quiet acceptance of the gesture; rage would create nothing but trouble. She stepped back, not trusting herself to control her emotions. As she turned away, she heard the soft voice she was used to; but the change was terrifying. It was aimed at the man, and filled with malice over the gentle lull of kindness she was used to.

"Go near her again, and you'll have me to answer to."

9. Connection

She was all alone, trapped in her own mind by the one who wanted to keep her quiet. Her subconscious dreams were punctuated by the small sounds of the other captive. Only two others knew about them, and where they would be. In a stroke of desperate hopelessness, she concentrated on finding the emotional connection that would pull her through. And she sent a single thought across it, hoping for the connection to be stronger than reality.

_Tell Isabella I'm with him. Find us, before it's too late._

10. Rescue

The room was dark and empty. The other one had been taken away long ago, and now she was awake to feel the loneliness. She had heard disconnected sounds from further up, but no one had come to find her.

The door opened. A vein of light was cast across the floor, illuminating her slim body. The person who had opened it was in shadow, but as he came closer, he leaned down to her ear as he untied her.

"I heard it." Ferb said quietly. "Your thought."

As she pulled the material away from her mouth, she smiled, free at last. "Our connection is that strong." She said. "And I don't think I could have survived without it."

11. Freedom

As the light breeze swirled through the soft grass, Emily spread her arms. As she closed her eyes, she felt a wonderful feeling of freedom and peace. She laughed, then felt arms around her waist. She giggled and squealed as she was lifted off the ground by Ferb. He placed her back on the ground, and she laughed. "The perfect moment." She said.

12. Fate

When they met again, they weren't sure whether it was coincidence or fate. But they knew one thing; if they hadn't, something always would have been missing.

And who could live their life like that?

13. Swirl

As her skirt twirled around her, she laughed with the exhilaration of the dance. The music ebbed and flowed around them, and both she and Ferb could read it like a book; predict the next beat, prepare their next move. Nothing else mattered but the sweet sounds, twisting and swirling through their minds.

14. Protection

Emily shrank backwards into the shadow of the trees, making no sound as she backed away from the snarling wolf before her. Then a twig snapped under her foot. Paralysed with fear, she waited for the attack. Then, a loud cracking sound came from a nearby tree, and the animal fled as a branch fell. Emily looked up into the tree; in the branch above was Ferb, holding his pocketknife, and she smiled.

She knew that he'd always be there to protect her.

15. Pulse

She could hear her heart beating in the utter silence. No wind, nothing moved. The beat eclipsed everything else. Then it became louder. It was two seconds before she realized the presence of another heartbeat; in sync with her own.

And so stood the two, letting the beating of their hearts rise in their ears and their minds.

16. Breathless

She fought to reach the surface as her flailing arms churned the water around her. She screamed, but a burst of bubbles was the only result. Finally, she gave up, sinking into the depths. The last thing she felt before she passed out was a strong pair of arms, lifting her to the light.

The next thing she remembered was her eyes snapping open, as she coughed water out of her lungs. She barely had enough time to take a few wheezing breaths before she was enveloped in a warm, relieved hug from her silent rescuer.

17. Chain

On her sixteenth birthday, she received congratulations, presents, and hugs from her family and closest friends. But her favourite was a small pendant on a thin silver chain. The small heart had tiny letters engraved into the back, and you had to be incredibly close to read them;

_F.F + E.K_

18. Saltwater

They sat on the moonlit beach, the sharp tang of sea spray drawn in every breath. As they watched, Ferb's hand brushed something smooth on the sand. It was an empty sea shell. He picked it up and leaned over to Emily, placing it gently against her ear. Her eyes widened as she listened to the strange echoes inside the shell, and she let it lull her into a daze.

19. Seclusion

They were far ahead of the rest of the group, in a small clearing. The ground was dappled with golden light filtering through the treetops. They revelled in the sweet silence and seclusion of the spot, as their connection allowed them to pass through each other's minds. Within minutes, the spell was broken by a distant laugh, and the unwelcome snap back to reality was sad for both of them.

20. Laughter

Emily cut smoothly through the water, her arms carving the clear surface. She stopped, and simply let herself float, her ears under the water. Seconds later, she was drenched by a wave. As she surfaced, coughing slightly, she noticed Ferb standing with an all-too-innocent look on his face. She laughed.

"I'll get you back for that." She said.

"Just try it." He answered slyly.

21. Scream

She ran mindlessly though the twisting paths, fleeing from the chasing dog behind her. She screamed as she saw it gaining on her. Suddenly, she was pulled into a nearby bush, a hand pressed to her mouth as the dog raced furiously and obliviously past. She was released, and she turned around to see Ferb, crouching in the bushes.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

22. Fade

As he saw the light rise behind her figure, she was reduced to a glowing silhouette, her hair glistening gold with the light of the sun. Then her figure faded, to meld with the light. She stepped forward, a golden figure in the all-consuming rays. As she came closer and closer, she smiled.

"You look like you've seen a goddess." She said. He smiled.

"Maybe I have."

23. Starlight

The silver lights twinkled in the black velvet sky. It was a clear night, and the moon flooded the path with silver light. As they strolled down the forest path back to the camp, owls hooted above them, sensing the intrusion of their woods. Emily looked up at Ferb's face. The stars sparkled in his eyes, as if they were in two places at once. She admired the beauty of the reflection, then turned her eyes away and back to the path.

She would break the silence later.

24. Confusion

Emily was lost. She no longer knew which way would lead her back to the safety of camp, and she was scared. Night was falling, and she didn't want to be in the unfriendly forest alone in the hours of darkness. She heard rustling nearby, and a face she recognized emerged from between two trees.

"Ferb!" Emily said. "Thank goodness! Do you know the way back?"

He held up the object in his hand; it was a ball of wool. She realized that he had left a trail from the camp looking for her. As she joined him, they walked side-by-side, following the trail back to camp.

25. Despair

He tried not to show it, but the recent events had devastated him. Now Emily was missing too, and he only had a vague idea of where to find her. He didn't know what would happen if he and Isabella went there.

All he knew is that he would fight to get her back.

26. Ultimatum

As she gazed into his eyes, she felt as if her entire life had led up to this moment; all thirteen years of it. She asked a simple question; she expected a simple answer. But the implications were far from simple, and voicing the question was far from easy. She drew in her courage, and prepared to leap into the unknown.

"Do you love me?" She said, short of breath even before he said it.

"Of course." He said. "Now and forever."

And with that, they drew together in a kiss, under the shadows of a tall forest oak, unknown to nobody except themselves.

**And, now, I'll be off to pick the fluff out of my teeth…nah, just kidding. Anyway, 9, 10 and 25 were a follow on of that little kidnap story that presented itself in number 20 of the previous chapter. And when Emily refers to "the other one", it's supposed to mean Phineas, but I wanted to make it a bit ambiguous. Also, the camp is the same one as in…10, I think it was (whichever one was Dare) in the previous chapter as well. And 18 was very vaguely based on the song "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City.  
**

**Anyway, Mirror-chan is out.**


	7. Part Seven: Canderemy

**Okay, this will probably be the last pairing chapter, then I will get on to the…um, "requested" ones, starting with Perry, because DasSchnabeltier is still threatening to set D-Ferb on me (as awesome as he is). Then I'll do one for Vanessa, and then it may just be the end, sadly. But I'll write some more stories, don't you worry. But enough waffling. I present…**

**Chapter Seven: Canderemy**

1. Moment

The first time she saw him, she knew she loved him. But she never thought he would feel the same way. So she always did whatever it took to please him, just to see him smile for her.

And just waiting for the moment when he would love her back.

2. Crystal

The music flowed around and through the shimmering surface, barely heard beneath the unbroken sheet of false crystal. As they sung together, Jeremy on the guitar, they knew that they would remember this moment forever.

Indeed, years later, either could recall it, clear as day.

3. Missing

When Candace told Stacy that she had lost her favourite necklace, Stacy passed the message on to Jeremy. He arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house later that same day, with a surprise for Candace; an exact duplicate of the necklace she had lost.

4. Victory

Before they realized that they both felt the same way, every successful outing felt like a huge victory. That fateful night, under the clear night sky, sound flowing around them after their unfortunate farewell in Paris, a feeling of pure ecstasy rushed through the both of them as their lips met.

They both knew, at that moment, that it was meant to be.

5. Shy

Thirteen year old Candace walked purposefully through the gardens, seeking the source of the rhythmic and joyful music brightening the area. She pushed her way between two hedges to find a small, enclosed area, where Jeremy sat alone with his guitar. She watched him for the next five minutes, until he strummed the final chord, and silence rang out.

"You're really good." Candace said quietly. He must have known she was there, because he didn't miss a beat as he replied.

"Thanks. You're a good singer; I've heard you at school."

Candace blushed. "Thank you."

6. Understanding

"I can't take it anymore." Candace said. "My own mother thinks I'm crazy; so do half of my friends!" She sighed. "Please tell me you don't think the same thing, Jeremy."

He shook his head. "Of course not, Candace." He said soothingly. "Remember; I've seen what your brothers can do. It's not your fault or theirs that it vanishes. And it's only natural that you want your mother to know; they're your brothers, you don't want them to get hurt."

Candace smiled, in spite of herself. "Thanks. At least one person understands."

7. Searching

Candace scanned the audience, fear rising inside her. She didn't think she could overcome her stage fright if Jeremy wasn't there. Then she saw him; he was near the front, and as her eyes met his, he gave an encouraging smile. She smiled back, and relaxed. She took a deep breath, and her haunting song swirled around the auditorium, seemingly with a life of its own.

8. Breakdown

She was in floods after hearing what had happened to her brother. Shining streaks marked her face as Jeremy tried to comfort her, as only he could.

"Candace," He said softly, "tearing yourself up over this won't help. It's not your fault. What do you think he'd say, if he was here?"

Candace sniffed. "K-keep moving forward…" She said, her voice cracking.

"That's right." Jeremy said. "And the others will find him. So…" He said, catching a tear on the end of his finger, "please, stop crying."

9. Please

As he pulled her limp form out from under the wreckage, he cradled her in his arms. She was slipping away; "Please…please, don't do this to me." He pleaded. He was interrupted by a yell from across the stage.

"Cut!" Said Stacy. "That was great, you guys! We're totally going to ace this film assignment!"

10. Spirit

Candace had always put her heart into her music; it was her one form of release, where she didn't have to worry about anything.

Combine her with Jeremy, and their music took on life; racing through the minds and memories of all who heard it.

11. Meteor

As the sky sparkled with the meteor shower, Candace made a wish. Jeremy, sitting next to her, did the same. Two people, one wish.

_I wish we could spend more time together._

12. Obscurity

On the night of their formal, Candace made sure she looked perfect. But she still had her doubts. When Jeremy arrived to pick her up, she panicked.

"Do I look okay? Does this clash with my hair?"

Jeremy sighed, then laughed. "You look beautiful, Candace. You always do. Whatever you're wearing, it fades into obscurity, simply because you're so beautiful already."

Candace flushed, and took his hand as they left for the dance.

13. Caring

Candace always had trouble with swimming. Something about the graceful motions stumped her, and she couldn't pull it off. When she tried, she would end up in a clumsy dog-paddle.

So when Jeremy offered to teach her, she jumped at the chance. He said it was because he cared about her, and didn't want her to risk her life teaching herself.

14. Reminisce

Candace leaned back against the broad oak. She was eighteen now, and much more mature. As the wind tugged at her hair, cascading around her face, she remembered all those days when she would try to impress her boyfriend. Now she knew that he didn't need it.

And as he moved closer beside her, she relaxed, and let all her worries blow away with the winds.

15. Innocence

He didn't quite know what the feeling was yet. At fourteen, he had never truly experienced it before. All he knew was that the sight of her sent shivers down his spine, and her beauty took his breath away.

The first feeling of love is always unrecognizable.

16. Daydream

She was lost in thought, staring out over the churning ocean tides. How many years would it be before she could bring him here, as more than just a friend? How long would it take for them to get that far?

She gazed into the horizon, swept away in the flood of thoughts rushing through her.

17. Flow

All things flow. Seed to flower, cub to bear, egg to eagle. Feelings flow; dislike to fear, irritation to anger, like to love. With these two, 'like' was never an issue.

Love to dependence, dependence to eternity.

18. Lifeless

She touched the cold fur of Bucky, the now deceased family pet. He had been with them for as long as Candace had – longer, even – and losing him was an incredible shock for her. She turned away, tears flowing as she ran straight into her crush. He put his arms around her, in a caring hug which helped her regain composure, and lifted her out of her sorrowful world.

19. Flare

The candles flared and waned as Candace prepared to extinguish them. It was her sixteenth birthday, and she and Jeremy had been dating for almost a year. The thought of his made her smile even more, and she held him close to her as she blew out the candles in one swift breath.

20. Synchronize

They were similar in so many ways. Both teens, unsure of their place in the world. Both shared a love of music, and of each other. Both had younger siblings, who they protected in their own way.

And both had thoughts and minds prone to wandering, reflecting on every aspect of their relationship.

21. Phobia

Candace kept close to Jeremy as they walked through the haunted house. True, she was fifteen, and shouldn't have been scared, but she had always been a bit of a chicken. Some people might have laughed at her. Jeremy simply put his arm around her, and whispered to her.

"Don't be scared. I'm here."

22. Fortune

Neither truly realized how lucky they were to find such a perfect match. Almost reflections, in a way. Each emotion had a counterbalance in the other, each thought could be shared by both of them.

They only knew of their fortune in how much they cared for each other.

23. Rush

As they skimmed together through the water, Jeremy called out, "Remember when I had to teach you this?"

"Of course," Candace replied, "and I couldn't have had a better teacher."

And so they cut a path through the foam and waves, each movement mirrored by the other.

24. Glisten

Candace watched the colourful fish dart around the bottom of the pond. The light shone from their scales, and from the pond's silver surface. In the calm water, she saw Jeremy's reflection above her, casting a shadow over the pure water. She looked up with a smile.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said flirtatiously.

"I heard you were around." He said. "It's as good a place as any to spend the afternoon, especially with company."

Together, they whiled away the hours, talking, laughing, and watching the fish.

25. Rumour

When Candace heard the rumour from Stacy, she could hardly believe it. She asked around; many others knew, too. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed; had she not been observant enough? But that didn't matter now.

If the rumour was true, Jeremy returned her feelings, and her dreams were fulfilled in a moment.

26. Dawn

As the red light flooded through the windows, Candace opened one eye. Jeremy was still asleep next to her. She sighed and smiled. He wouldn't wake for hours. It had been ten years since they began dating; even though they were living together now, almost nothing had changed. Each still knew the best ways to comfort and calm the other, they still shared in music, they still cared for their younger siblings. They were still reflections of each other.

And they were still truly in love, and would be for as long as they lived.

**Ha, two updates in one day, despite that big, nasty assignment that I had to do over the weekend. Anyway, 4 is my little take on the kiss scene in SBTY, and 7 is the obligatory mention of the kidnap story that's popped up in the last two pairing chapters. Except this time, it's even more ambiguous! :D But yeah, next chapter will be Perry, so be waiting up for that! Mirror-chan is out. Peace!**


	8. Part Eight: Perry

**Well, this chapter is the result of a threat...I mean, request from DasSchnabeltier, who decided that I had to do a Perry chapter in exchange for him dying in chapter five. I know, I know, I'm mean and all, but everything dies eventually, and I needed something that would cause Phineas to break down, and that's not exactly easy. Anywho, it's time for...**

**Chapter Eight: Perry the Platypus**

1. Separation

He had never known the rest of his family very well; not long after he turned one, he scampered a little too far from the nest. He never found his way back; instead, he found himself in a confusing, busy city. Soon, he accepted that he wouldn't find his way back home, and looked for a new place to stay.

And that's how he ended up on the Flynn-Fletcher's doorstep one fine morning.

2. Secrecy

He didn't like having to hide things from his host family; the bond of trust between pet and owner should go both ways.

But when he considered the idea of what could happen if the boys found out, he thought that maybe, just maybe, it was better this way.

3. Purpose

He always used to wander the neighbourhood for the day, until one fateful day when he wandered across the street, to see a little dog he recognized as belonging to a friend of his owner dive down a hidden chute. Curiosity overtook him, and he followed. As he burst unceremoniously out of the other end, his chatter of annoyance alerted the dog to his presence. But more importantly, it alerted the woman on the big screen.

"Dear me, a platypus." She said, getting over the surprise quickly. "You don't belong to the Agency, do you?"

Perry shook his head.

"Would you like to join? This division is full, but we can pass you on to Monogram."

Perry thought for a second. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. He hesitated, then nodded.

"Jolly good. Be here tomorrow. Agent Pinky will escort you." She said. "You start training in the afternoon."

4. Nemesis

"Ah, good, you're here." Monogram said, many mornings after. "There's someone we've been meaning to keep an eye on, but we haven't had any free agents..." An image appeared of a hunched over man wearing a lab coat. "This is Doctor Doofenshmirtz. We need you to watch him for the next few days. Report back, and if he's enough of a threat, we'll assign you to him permanently."

Agent P saluted. It was his first mission, and he was determined to succeed.

5. Routine

Perry had been in the job for about six or seven years now; he was used to the daily routine with Doofenshmirtz. Sometimes they liked to mix it up a little, but it always ended the same way. And this routine had worked over the years to make the two into firm frenemies.

6. Defender

The two boys who had become his owners meant more to him than anything in the world; they reminded him of the family he had lost. He would never let anything happen to them, as long as he could help it.

Nobody messed with his owners. _Nobody._

7. Fighter

He had found learning to fight surprisingly easy, considering the fact that he had never before found the need for violence. But he had a special gift for it, and his determination to protect the ones who had given him so much fuelled his ambition.

8. Partnership

Perry met the fox when an old friend of one of his owners moved to the town. Her name was Kiki, and she soon joined the Agency with him, only picking up the occasional mission.

Perry enjoyed these days; not only did he gain company, but also an excuse for an extra hard beat-down on his nemesis.

9. Affection

Perry chattered tiredly; it had been a long day. He curled up on the couch, allowing his back to be stroked by Phineas.

"I wonder why he's so tired all the time?" Phineas said. Ferb shrugged.

Perry heard this; his beak twitched in a smile before he sank into sleep.

10. Permission

He was always a little soft on the boys; he even allowed them to dress him up in a stupid costume for one of their plans. Only his extreme affection allowed him to endure that at the hands of anyone.

He let them do whatever they liked, but he always kept an eye out for danger.

11. Sentimental

Perry liked his days off; more often than not, the family was out, or too busy to notice that he happened to be looking at the TV while his little soaps played (and even if they did, it usually resulted in, "Aww, Perry looks like he's watching TV.").

Then again, more often than not, he would get called in, ruining his potentially restful day.

12. Loyalty

Perry was loyal to his host family, loyal to the Agency, and even loyal to his nemesis, when he needed a friend.

The only problem was when loyalty crossed over with the line of duty.

13. Memory

He remembered very little about his birthplace – it was on the edge of a river, and that was about it. And all he remembered about his family was that it was big. Really big.

But he didn't need the memories now; he had a new home, and new family, and wouldn't change it for the world.

14. Adrenaline

He exalted in the feeling of the fight; when he knew that there was only seconds until the activation of a weapon. He could keep going all day, with the right motivation.

Except that he dreaded the day that his nemesis would actually find the right motivation.

15. Instant

There were only a few occasions where the 'inator-of-the-day' threatened his owners indirectly. But as soon as he heard of anything that might harm them, he dropped his usual manner and destroyed the machine in seconds.

He wouldn't let anything happen to them, not now, not ever.

16. Intelligence

He had always been a quick thinker; able to assess a situation within seconds. And he was resourceful; any nearby item had the potential to be used in the foiling of a plan.

Whoever said animals couldn't think for themselves?

17. Fairness

He never showed particular favouritism to either of the boys; he cared for them both just the same. He even tried to give their sister a share of the love, though she didn't often like it.

He was equally fond of all of them, and would protect them at all costs.

18. Capture

Being captured midway through his mission never bothered him; it had become such a common thing that he was used to it by now. Besides, nearly all of the traps had a dreadful structural fault, which he could always take advantage of.

19. Disguise

For the most part, he didn't need to be a master of disguise; many of the people he encountered were fooled by a simple one. His most elaborate disguise? The difference between his pet mode and agent mode.

20. Reliance

He never needed to worry about the boys looking for him; he was always gone during the day, always back by the night. He relied on this fact to help his disguise.

The one time he wasn't home in the morning, he knew they would panic, and regretted it deeply.

21. Philosophy

He knew he was a living thing; he was aware of his own existence, which is more than can be said for some animals. He had never thought deeper than that, simply because he didn't need to.

22. Race

Most days, he wasn't in much of a hurry to get to work. But some days, when the situation was dire, there were few things that could go faster than he would in a desperate situation.

23. Unknown

He liked change; it gave him a chance to race headlong into the unknown, which was always exhilarating, not only that, but it gave him a chance to test his skills against someone different.

He always kept himself well trained, in case this ever happened.

24. Sickness

When he realized that he was ill, he knew his family wouldn't take it well. He tried to be strong for as long as he could, and his determination to keep going let him live for longer than he would have otherwise.

25. Descent

As he neared his last legs, he let himself relax; his family knew that he wouldn't be around much longer. It was time to accept it, and await the inevitable.

26. Fatality

The last day. He was lying on the grass in the backyard, his family all around him. He had been worse these past few days. They knew it was only a matter of time. He gave them a final chatter; if only they knew what was in it. Affection, protection, love, thankfulness. He closed his eyes for the final time.

On the soft grass, the sun shining bright, he simply faded away.

**Wow. Talk about a downer ending. But I thought it was my duty to semi-explain how he died; it was cancer, just to make it a little clearer. And I almost cried writing it, so don't eat me. It's sad for me too. Also, Kiki the Fox belongs to kiki-kit of deviantART, she's Emily's pet fox, and Perry's partner in Emily's original story.  
**

**Mirror-chan is out, peace!**


	9. Part Nine: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz

**I've had another suggestion for a chapter, so this won't be the last one after all; the next chapter will be about Stacy. Also, in answer to the question from cupcakez12, Emily Kinney is a fan-made character who belongs to disneygirl10 of deviantART, who was introduced as a girl from Britain, who used to be friends with Ferb when he was a toddler, and then meets up with him again at whatever age they are in the show. Also, if you people want a sneak peek at the big bad character from my next fanfiction, go find my deviantART account (.com), and there's a picture on there somewhere called "Indigo Moon", which is a picture of the character.**

**But anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter Nine: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz**

1. Misunderstanding

Many of the people who saw her straight away passed her off as an indifferent goth.

But if they actually made the effort, they'd find a kind, determined and ambitious girl.

2. Void

She had always liked black; it just seemed to suit her better than other colours.

Of course, when she started wearing it, thus began the jokes at her expense.

3. Gothic

It wasn't just the style of today; she was interested in the entire Gothic era; the history, the events, the fashions, the habits.

Unfortunately, not many people understood that.

4. Snow

She was five when she first woke up to the white drifts outside her window.

"What is it?" She said, confused by the change of scenery.

"It's snow." Her mother said. "It looks like a lot, but it'll be gone by tomorrow. You'll see."

"Gone tomorrow..." Vanessa echoed. She turned back to watch the flurries of snow spiral past.

And there she stayed for the next few hours, simply watching it build up and up.

5. Sentiment

She always had a bit of a soft spot for her father. Sure, he was embarrassing, a little bumbling, and a little too eager to get her in on the 'family business', as he called it.

But he tried, and he cared, and that's what mattered.

6. Ambition

No matter what, she would always try to succeed at whatever she did. If it's worth doing, it's worth doing properly.

Her mother said it, her father said it, and it finally sunk in during her teenage years.

7. Leadership

She was a natural born leader, though she had never aimed to lead. She was smart, quick-thinking, and assertive. If she wanted to, she could have gone far.

But she would only take the reins when necessary; she preferred to go her own way.

8. Independence

Always very individual, she sought independence from her parents where she could, and there were already a lot of things she could do for herself. She didn't need anyone, most of the time.

But she was independent, not stupid. When she needed help, she'd take it.

9. Digital

She was definitely one of the virtual generation; always on her internet, listening to her mp3, on the phone to her friends.

But even with all this technology, she read books whenever she could. It was important to know whatever she could; it might come in handy later.

10. Fateful

The first time they met, she thought nothing of it. Just another little kid; she only spoke to be polite.

The second time they met, she learned that he was much more than that. And as he helped her with her mission, she finally learned his name; Ferb.

After that, she knew she had someone to rely on for help whenever she needed it.

11. Silk

At seven years old, Vanessa had never been afraid of spiders. She tempted one from its silken home, and cooed softly as it scuttled from one hand to the other.

"Vanessa, dear, what on earth are you doing?" Charlene asked, entering the room to this strange sight.

"I made a friend." She said. "Please, can we keep him?"

12. Rebellion

Once she learned about her father's evil habits, she swore to herself that she'd never become like him. As he tried harder and harder to influence her, she always kept an arm's length away.

But every once in a while, she'd do something impulsive, that could be taken as less than well-meaning. On these occasions, she couldn't bring herself to wipe away the emotion that overtook her father when his daughter followed in his footsteps.

13. Wisp

As tails of mist floated vaguely through the dark trees, she began to regret even signing up for this forest walk. Every sound made the entire group jump, every step brought them deeper and deeper into the heart of the woods. She shivered slightly. There was something strange about this place. As she turned back to the rest of the group, she saw that they were looking dejected, and slightly unnerved. Even the so-called group leader was looking unsure. Vanessa sighed. Looked like she would have to take the lead.

"Come on, people." She said. "There has to be _something_ on the other side of this forest. And the longer you take, the longer you'll be jumping at everything that moves. Get it?" A few people nodded.

"Good. So let's get going!"

14. Similarity

Candace sighed, staring at the space where the boys' invention had been only seconds ago; they had chosen to build it in the middle of town, which had resulted in quite an audience, including Vanessa. Since they had met, their similarities had forged an interesting friendship between them; they both knew what it was like to be constantly dismissed by their parents.

"I don't get why you try to bust them." Vanessa said. "It's not like they're doing anything bad. It's actually pretty cool."

"I know." Candace said, defeated. "But I don't want them to get hurt, or I'll blame myself for not stopping them."

"I guess that makes sense." Vanessa said. "Older sister complex, huh?"

15. Illusion

When her parents had divorced, she had been six, and she thought that her life was over; at least, life as she knew it. She wasn't prepared for whatever was coming.

But both parents still loved her, whatever their differences, and she enjoyed life just as much as when they were together.

16. Concept

She always had an irregular concept of life; to truly enjoy it, both good and bad experiences should have been had. If you don't know what bad is, then you don't know what isn't good, and you don't enjoy what is good.

So when life gave her an obstacle, she took it in stride, and let the experience prepare her for the next one.

17. Reality

With a firm grasp on reality, she always gave her mother little reason to question her opinion or her sanity in any way.

Which is why it annoyed her so much when her mother blew off Vanessa's attempts to bust her father.

18. Experience

Divorce, estranged family, disjointed upbringing; she had been through it all. She had never had a problem with it, though.

So instead of having the memories deject her, she used them to give advice to those going through the same thing.

19. Forgiveness

Though her father's activities annoyed her to no end, she gave up on busting him after a while, with the excuse that she had 'better things to do'.

After all, he _was_ her father. It was his business, not hers.

20. Crush

There was a boy that she had liked for a while. He sat with her and her friends, and they talked. They were close; not as close as she would have liked, but enough for now. His name was Johnny, and she knew that one day, she would tell him how she felt.

But, for one day at a time, she could let it be tomorrow.

21. Courage

She wasn't afraid of anything, or so it seemed. Any of her fears, she would hide away, and get over it in her own time.

Because a life lived in fear is a life wasted.

22. Knowing

As a high-grade student, she could usually be depended on to know little facts that appeared in tests from time to time.

What was less common was her rattling off a completely pointless and unrelated fact, which would seemingly come from nowhere.

23. Dramatic

She had taken drama classes early in high school. She had been told that she had a talent for it. She had continued, for a while.

But she had given it up, in favour of passing on her other skills as a tutor.

24. Courtesy

If she met someone on the street, or at the shop, she would always say hello. It was just common courtesy. She had made a lot of friends this way, and a lot of people knew her.

After all, a courteous act will always be remembered.

25. Simplicity

She always kept the make-up she wore to a minimum – if someone didn't like you for who you were, it wasn't worth dressing up for them.

But with the bare essentials, her beauty could still take anyone's breath away.

26. Rejoice

As she leaned back into the trunk of the winding ebony, she flashed back on her life so far; the good experiences, the bad, the excitement and the fear. A balance was held with each; for every bad experience, a good one. For every fear, a love. For every tear shed, a laugh sounded. Her life had made her into what she was today; if it had been different, who knows what she would have become?

It was her life, her experience, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**This one was actually pretty hard to do, and Stacy is probably going to be even harder…Anyway, as soon as I finish this fic, I'll start my new one. I'm toying with names at the moment, tossing up between "Mind Games" and "Living Illusions". I don't really have a preference for either at the moment; maybe you guys can pick one when you *coughREVIEWcough*.**

**Anyway, Mirror-chan is out, peace!**


	10. Part Ten: Stacy Hirano

**And so, we have finally come to the last chapter (sad, isn't it?). But I'm happy, because I reached 10 chapters! And over 20 reviews! So, a big thanks to my readers, but I'll be back with my new fanfiction in a day or two! So there's something to look forward to. So, with pride and sorrow balanced in my heart (lol, I love talking fancy), I present…the final chapter.**

**Chapter Ten: Stacy Hirano**

1. Flighty

People always told her she was unfocused. Sometimes she'd break the moment by starting to answer, then getting distracted.

But though she was unfocused, she'd do anything to help a friend.

2. Advisor

She didn't know why, but a lot of her friends turned to her for advice. She was only too happy to give it, and hoped that it would help.

And on the days she needed advice of her own, she had plenty of people to ask.

3. Roam

She hadn't yet found her one true love. For the moment, she was drifting, meeting boys who she would then hardly speak to.

But when she did find a boy, she could turn on the charm.

4. Beginning

She sat alone in the schoolyard, unsure of whether she wanted to talk to the other kids. It was her first day of school; a week later than the others, and people had already started to form their groups. As this thought passed, a red-haired girl came and sat next to her.

"Aren't you gonna play?" The girl said.

"I dunno." Stacy replied. "No one asked."

"Aw, come on." The girl said. "By the way, my name's Candace. What's yours?"

"Stacy." She said. "Nice to meet you."

And as the girls returned to the game, the beginnings of a timeless friendship began to form.

5. Tech

She was forever on the phone. Talking to her family, friends, friends of friends…It was a wonder she could afford her phone bill.

But it was her main way to stay in contact with family and friends all over the world.

6. Ribbon

As she struggled to hold her hair in place, she felt around on her desk for a clip. Grabbing something, she held it up to see. It was small, and had a large blue ribbon attached to it. Sliding it into her glossy raven hair, she shook it back and smiled. You couldn't even see the clip. As she left the house, her mother noticed it.

"That really suits you, dear." She said.

"Yeah, I think I'll start wearing it a little more often." Stacy replied.

After that, 'a little more often' became 'every day'.

7. Irregular

She was quite smart in some areas, though she didn't always seem that way. And she was terrible at others; geography one, language another.

Despite her lack of skill in these areas, she could always pass her year simply because of her talent at English.

8. Feather

She liked watching the birds; it was one of her main distractions. They were flighty like her, and they disappeared like shadows when she came too near.

You know what they say; birds of a feather flock together.

9. Desperation

"Oh, please, Candace! You have to help me!"

"Alright, alright." Candace said. "I mean, you can't be _that_ bad at geography."

"You wanna bet?" Stacy said dully.

After a week, they gave up. And Stacy won the bet.

10. Romantic

"He likes you for _you_, Candace." Stacy tried to explain. "If you get dressed up, it'll look like you're trying too hard. Just try something simple. Trust me."

"Okay…" Candace conceded, trusting her friend's advice. "But I wouldn't listen if it was anyone but you, Stacy."

11. Insomnia

There were some nights when she simply couldn't sleep; she had too much energy. On these nights, she'd watch the owls in her backyard tree through the window. Their peaceful hooting and lamp-like eyes calmed her down enough to let her slip into deep sleep.

12. Powder

The sky, the sea, bluebells on the forest paths. Blue had always been her favourite colour, powder blue even more so.

It was calm, yet light and airy. Just like she could be.

13. Tangle

"Stacy?" Called a nine-year-old Candace. "Stacy?"

"I'm over here!"

Candace carefully moved aside a prickly bush, to see Stacy with her long strands of hair caught up in the bramble bush she had tried to crawl through.

"A little help?" Stacy said hopefully.

14. Venom

Primary school camp was always exciting. But there were risks; they'd come to light today, when another girl had been bitten by a snake. As the teacher had left to find help, Stacy pulled a long ribbon out of her pocket. Finding the main wound after wiping away part of the blood, she tied it tightly around the strike point. The girl closed her eyes. "Thanks." She said weakly.

"Don't mention it." Stacy said.

15. Fashion

She knew all about every trend going, as well as the details. Wanted to know when exactly 'fashionably late' was this season? She was your girl. What hairstyle the newest star was sporting? She knew, plus all the styles they'd already had.

Everyone had their interests. Stacy's was the interests of others.

16. Extend

Her family was scattered far; part in America, part in Japan. They kept in contact well enough, considering the sheer amount of people in her family.

But they were her family, and she loved them all, each in an individual way.

17. Vocal

People called her a loudmouth often. Like, _really _often. True, she did get into other people's business, and spread a rumour faster than a virus. But then, people never asked her not to tell.

If they actually _had_ asked, trust the secret to be locked away forever.

18. Cheer

She was an incredibly supportive friend; if anyone had an issue with their confidence, she'd boost it a hundred-fold within minutes. It was her special gift.

And it was her favourite experience to see the new confidence expressed afterwards.

19. Tear

A droplet broke the surface of the lake as the eight-year-old girl cried. She had just been told about the death of her father, and she knew what it meant. She would never see him again; never hear his voice, never ask his opinion. The sheer thought broke her, and she dissolved again.

It was just her, and her sorrow, and the silver expanse of the lake.

20. Lightning

It was one of her pet hates; any lightning strike was guaranteed to make her jump. Some people told her to get over it; such fears were dropped during childhood, after all.

But it was always something that bugged her, even when she stopped being afraid.

21. Child

She could be very immature sometimes, and people were quick to tell her so. The less tactful ones also told her to grow up; she was fifteen, after all. She always refused.

After all, what fun would growing up be?

22. Giggle

It had always been easy to make her laugh. Some things had always set her off, others had been more recent additions to the collection. But she always increased her span of what made her happy.

A happy life is a good life, wouldn't you agree?

23. Inside

As the rain pounded against the windows, Stacy looked out gloomily. She hated rainy days, simply because they trapped her inside. While that was good in some ways, it also meant that she couldn't visit her friends, or the mall, on her own steam; at least, not without getting soaked through.

Maybe it would just have to wait until tomorrow.

24. Joker

At seven, she had always been big on practical jokes. They entertained her to no end, even if they could annoy the people around her. As she grew up, she grew out of it. But that didn't mean she wouldn't spring one, once in a while.

Strike when they least expect it.

25. Aspiration

She didn't want to waste her life; she wanted to do something useful. Something she enjoyed, and something that would help other people.

Unfortunately, she hadn't quite decided what that was yet.

26. Ignition

In one moment, her entire life rushed through her mind, sweeping away the barriers created by years of intervention. All memories were equal in their importance; her sadness flickered through, bringing a tear to her eye, followed by an overwhelming euphoria as all the happiness in her life flooded through her veins. She felt the emotions shift, and her thoughts shifted with it. In tune with her past, her present, and her future; it was all there, in front of her.

All she had to do was initiate it.

**Yeah, about 19, I figure that because of the conspicuous lack of fathers in this show, some of them have to be dead. So yeah. Also, the stuff she's bad at in 7 come from SBTY and The Bully Code. And, though I did like Stacy with Coltrane, I haven't pinned her down with anyone yet (she's too flighty :D). Anyway, as we come to the last chapter, I thank you all once again. If there was no one to read what I wrote, then I wouldn't have continued this long. So now, I say for the last time in this story; Mirror-chan is out! Peace!**


	11. Lost Chapters, Part One: Caitlin Flynn

**Well, this was the big surprise I announced during the latest update of Connections! I have a fanfiction planned for after I finish the Fletcher-Moon Trilogy; which, admittedly, won't be for a while, and it currently has the working title of "Scatter". It involves time-travel, and we meet (my versions of) the children of Phineas and Isabella, and Ferb and Emily. I wasn't quite sure how to introduce them, and I **_**so**_** wanted to...I've been posting pictures of them on dA for a while now. So I figured; what better way to give an overview of the characters than a 26 Times chapter for each of them? Nathan (Nat) and Caitlin (Kit) Flynn are Phin and Izzy's children, while James and Hayley Fletcher are Ferb and Emily's. Also, if anyone has any more requests for characters I didn't get around to doing during the original run, I'd be glad to take them now ^_^. But anyway, be prepared for the first of what I am entitling "26 Times: The Lost Chapters" (OMG cliché).**

**Lost Chapters, Chapter One: Caitlin Flynn**

1. Devotion

To use the old cliché, she was like a caramel chew; hard on the outside, soft on the inside. However, most people never saw the inside, apart from her family and friends.

The people who she trusted enough to show her true self to could always depend on her.

2. Defence

If there was one person that she would always leap to defend, it was her little brother. Nathan didn't always know, but she would always to her best to keep him out of trouble.

After all, isn't that what siblings do?

3. Present

On the Christmas of the year she turned 8, she and her brother received the strangest gift of anything before. As her father called them into the lounge room, they caught sight of an animal carrier, and could just barely see a long snout, poking curiously at the netting.

"Your mother decided to finally let you get a pet, and she picked this little one up from her work." Phineas explained. Kit knew that her mother worked at the local zoo, meeting with all kinds of strange animals. "She was rejected by her litter for being smaller and timid – and she, Ferb and I have been training her for the last few weeks – it didn't take much, admittedly. She's quite docile."

"What is it, dad?" Kit asked, looking curiously into the carrier.

"You'll see in a second." He said, unlocking the cage door. The animal wandered out on four stout legs, wide, curious eyes scanning every inch of the room. "Also, her name is Ceci."

"Ceci the crocodile." Kit breathed.

4. Temperament

Everyone she knew told her that she was temperamental; she could fling from one mood to another in the blink of an eye. But when she was angry, she tried her best not to take it out on anyone, and when sad, she only sought support from people who she knew could take a burden.

Because it's better to find help than suffer in silence.

5. Daybreak

She used to wake up early just to see the sun rise over the hills, casting bright shadows over everything it touched. It had quickly become a habit. When she had grown older, she had mostly stopped.

Except for the one time, once in a blue moon, when she would watch the day break once again.

6. Cousins

She spent a lot of time with James and Hayley; despite Hayley having inherited her father's silent habits, they got on quite well. And despite James occasionally making Kit want to throttle him, he knew when to drop the facade.

So they were solid friends. And that's the way they planned to keep it.

7. Thoughtless

Sometimes she would say things she didn't really mean, and hurt people accidentally. She always tried to apologise, but it wasn't always accepted.

As she grew older, she became better at controlling it, and now it only happens rarely.

8. Fighter

She always stood up for her own opinion, whether or not others agreed. This trait would sometimes get her into trouble, but it made other people see her as a girl with strong morals.

But there were those times when nobody agreed, and she would do all she could to find out why.

9. Resemblance

She and her brother looked almost nothing alike; the person she shared most resemblance with was probably her father. Though her hair colour was slightly different, she still had the spiky, unpredictable hair, blue eyes, a pointed nose (though her head shape wasn't quite as...distinctive as his) and a kind heart.

Genetics can be an unpredictable thing.

10. Haunted

She would sometimes have nightmares about horrible things happening to her or her family; so far, there was only one person other than her who knew.

Isabella had kept the secret well, and provided the support for Kit to seek when she needed it.

11. Distance

She didn't always get on with people; sometimes she preferred to keep herself distant, purely to prevent her being the centre of attention.

But sometimes there was no stopping it, and she would have put herself in the spotlight, in front of people who liked _or_ hated her.

12. Storm

As the winds rushed through the streets, shifting grass, fanning leaves, rippling water, they broke around a single figure, standing in her yard, letting the wind catch her hair and bring it flowing around her face.

When the rain started, she didn't stop.

13. Crash

There would be some days where she would pick up more than she could handle, and drive herself into the ground because of it. Her family knew they couldn't stop her, because she refused to listen when they tried to tell her about it.

But sometimes, when she ended up wiped, it would be her last thought before falling asleep that maybe, just maybe, she should think before overloading herself.

14. Scar

At the base of her back, she had a long scar, souvenir of trying to crawl through a gap in a wire fence at the age of 13. Whenever anyone asked about it, she would deflect the question.

She'd always seen it as the stupidest thing she'd ever done, and the lesson left its mark.

15. Audacity

She wasn't usually one to back down; she tried to be independent of anyone else's opinions, and keep her own side, have her own plans.

But sometimes, she would see the flaws in her own ideas, and see the logic in another's plan, and she would step down and accept another option.

16. Agility

Years of gymnastics practice had given her incredible ability to jump and climb, as well as managing sometimes dangerous manoeuvres. It had always been her specialty.

However, this didn't stop her making mistakes and breaking bones every once in a while.

17. Curiosity

She was interested in a broad scope of things, and made sure to learn a little about each, simply so that she could speak with a little authority on the subject.

She was always open to learning new things, whether from personal experience or the experiences of another.

18. Habits

They no longer took part every day, but every so often, in the summer holidays, she, Nat, James and Hayley would get together and build something, for old times' sake.

Their parents had done it, they did it, and they planned to pass it on to the next generation.

19. Prodigy

Because of the skills of their extended family, it came as no surprise that all of the children held prodigious intelligence or design skills.

Caitlin was one for strategy; she could plan around any occurrence, and it had come in useful an unbelievable amount of times.

20. Chord

As well as intelligence, musical skills went far back through the family trees of all their parents. Kit had inherited the singing skills of her mother and father, and wasn't half bad with a piano.

When the whole extended family came together for an occasion, it was guaranteed there would be at least one song.

21. Periwinkle

Blue and purple had always been her favourite colours, in practically any shade. Because purple suited her better, that was generally what she wore, while blue was saved for special occasions.

But her love of blue had always meant that her eyes were her favourite of her features.

22. Silence

The morning she had woken up to a silent city, she had known something was wrong. Even before she went outside, and saw no cars on the road, no people in the streets.

Something had happened, and she and her family, past and present, were going to get to the bottom of it.

23. Marine

She enjoyed swimming – not that she was particularly good at it. Sometimes she just liked to duck her head under the water and listen to the muted sounds swirling all around her.

Other days, she would watch the sky from under her moving blanket, for only a minute before her body forced her to break the surface for a breath.

24. Quill

One of the skills she kept mostly to herself was her writing talents. She wasn't stellar, just good enough to get what she was feeling down on paper without making it blindingly obvious. She only did it every so often, but when her mother found out, he asked her if she could write some lyrics for her part-time band, the Setting Sparks.

And so, every so often, Kit would simply twist something she was thinking into written format, knowing that it most likely wouldn't be wasted.

25. Frost

She preferred winter to summer; it was so much easier to stay comfortable. Nights allowed her to curl under her blankets, a pet favourite position of hers.

But what she liked most of all was the white, icy blanket she would wake up to every few mornings.

26. Viewpoint

She didn't see herself as overly important; she was just as willing to listen to the needs of others. In the grand scheme of things, she was just another person, living out their life their own way. But she was happy being like that; really, who wants the pressure that comes with reputation?

At the end of the day, what she really wanted was a way to be herself, and be successful, without the crushing pressure of social status creating who she was.

**Wow, I forgot how long these things take to write. But anyway, 22 is based on something that happens in the story, and 3 came from the idea I had for the current generation of the Flynns and the Fletchers to have crazy insane pets, so Nat and Kit have Ceci the Crocodile. I still don't know what James and Hayley's pet is going to be, though. And I also figured that though Isabella has a job, she could also have a little part-time band, maybe with a few of the old Fireside Girls (hence the name "Setting Sparks"). So yeah. And I may have accidentally used some words from previous chapters, sorry about that. Also, don't expect consistent updating; I still have Connections to deal with as well. Anyway, as we fall back to old habits, I end this chapter with a familiar phrase. Mirror-chan is out, peace!**


End file.
